


Betrayal

by Sitalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitalia/pseuds/Sitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sephrenia's Writing Challenge. What would have happened if Godric had a mate before he was captured by The Fellowship of the Sun? How would the series differ if Eric was with Sookie earlier? Read and find out. This will eventually turn into a multi-chapter story(Godric is with an O/C).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**This was my entry for Sephrenia’s Writing Challenge. Thought I’d post it here so everyone could read it. I will be continuing this story, but I don’t know when so right now it’s just a one-shot. As always I do NOT own True Blood, but I do own the character “Catarina”. The beta for this story is Kelpie. All mistakes are still MINE.**

————————————————————————————————

**_Godric_ **

I’d been down in this hell hole for days. I knew they were going to sacrifice me tomorrow morning at one of their Dawn Rituals, but I didn’t want to die that way. I was a warrior and to go out this way was not how I imagined my True Death. Thinking about my True Death brought up images of my childe, Eric and my Mate, Catarina. I haven’t talked to Eric in decades and I haven’t seen Catarina in years. She’s an Enforcer so she travels a lot. The last time I heard from her she was supposed to be heading this way as soon as she got done with her job for the Queen of New York. I can see her image in my mind. She has long brown hair, piercing green eyes and the reddest lips I’ve ever seen on anyone, human or supernatural. She was changed at a young age, only 17 or so. She’s the most loyal vampire I’ve ever known and my first childe has tried to be just like her. I miss her very much. I felt pain through our bond a couple of days ago, but I haven’t really been able to feel anything since except that she’s getting closer.

I’m brought out of my thoughts by my cell door being thrown open and a body being tossed in. I can smell that it’s a vampire and female, but not much else because of the Were smell that covers the body. There are cuts and scratches on every exposed piece of skin that I can see, which a lot is exposed as her clothes have been torn pretty severely.

“Enjoy your companion bloodsucker. Maybe you can have a last conjugal visit before you both burn at our Sunday morning ceremony.” Gage says before he slams the door closed again.

I wait until I hear his footsteps on the stairs before I go over to the female to see if I can offer any help. She has a bag covering her face, but I can see long brown hair sticking out of the bottom of the bag. It’s matted in blood. As I get closer her smell becomes more prominent and it’s familiar, but there is still too much of the Were smell covering it up. I slowly remove the bag so as not to startle the poor woman and once it’s removed I cannot believe my eyes. It’s my Catarina! I can’t fathom how they’ve captured her because before she was turned she was a Fire Fairy and she retained some of her abilities into this life. She can still teleport and has control of her element. Before I can do anything else her eyes are open and she’s on the other side of the cage staring at me. I go to warn her that her hand is about to touch the silver door, but before I can she hisses as her finger tips touch the silver.

“You must be careful of the door Catarina. It’s made of pure silver. As you can see by my own hands I’ve tried many times to escape this prison.” I say softly as to not startle her. It seems she’s been drugged.

“E ‘davvero Godric?” She asks in her native tongue. She really only reverts to that language when she’s scared or worried. Right now I have a feeling it’s a little bit of both.

“Yes, it’s really me, My Mate.” I whisper and without hesitation she throws herself in my arms. She has her nose buried in my neck taking in my scent as I do the same. I can smell her glorious scent underneath the Were stench and I want to ask what happened to her so badly, but I’m afraid to voice my concerns.

“I was so scared when they captured me Godric. I was headed to your nest and the next thing I know I’ve got something shooting into my neck as I got out of my car. I thought I saw your second’s human before everything went black, but I cannot be sure. I think you have a traitor in your nest Godric.” She whispers and I know she is very upset. She normally is a very strong woman, but being drugged reminds her too much of her human life and the reason behind her being turned.

“You’re alright now Catarina. We may be captured, but we are together again. We will face whatever comes together like we always have. If we manage to get out of here alive we will take care of the traitor together.” I whisper in her ear. Having her in my arms is both Heaven and Hell. Heaven because I’m with my mate, the one I love beyond reason. Hell because she is going to die with me tomorrow morning and there probably isn’t anything I can do about it.

“What are we going to do Godric? I do not want us to die.” She voices, but I have no answer for her.

“I do not know, dragul meu.” I whisper as I slowly kiss her neck. I need her even if this isn’t the best place to do this. If we are going to die soon I want the last thing I did to be that I made love to my glorious little mate. She appears to be on the same train of thought as my own as I hear the next words out of her lovely little mouth.

“I want you Godric. I need you.” She whimpers out and then grinds her center into my semi-hard cock.

“I want you as well my little mate, but are you sure you want to do this here?” I ask because I would never force her to do something like this.

“I’m sure Godric. You know I cannot resist you.” She states in a seductive tone, but it appears we are not going to get much farther right now because the basement door is opened once more.

I quickly set Catarina down, push her into a corner and crouch protectively in front of her. I look back once and I notice she has her fangs bared, but she is letting me protect her if it’s needed. However, it doesn’t look like it will be needed as the person opens another cell door and I hear two bodies pushed into the cell before the door is slammed shut. I relax a little bit once I hear the footsteps going back up the stairs, but I know I cannot risk losing myself in my mate when Gabe could come back down at any time. I turn to Catarina to explain, but from the look in her eyes I know it is not needed.

“It’s alright Godric. We need to keep each other safe and we cannot be distracted. You know how distracted we get when we’re together.” She says seductively which is not helping my state of arousal. I know she can feel through our bond how aroused I am when she talks like that. I can also feel her arousal as well. We need something to distract us, but there’s nothing down here.

“You are an evil woman, my love.” I say as I let out a laugh as I sit down and pull her into my lap with my face buried in her neck. I can feel that the sun is up, but I will not let it pull me under just yet. I want my mate to get the rest she needs and I can know immediately when she has went to her day rest.

“Hello?” I hear a female voice say as I wake from my day rest. It is still several hours before sundown, but I am able to wake before many younger vampires, including my little mate who is still asleep in my arms.

“Who is this?” I ask as loud as I can. I don’t know if the human female will be able to hear me, but she responds almost immediately.

“Godric? Is that you? Eric sent me.” She states and I feel relief, but at the same time I am upset that Eric would send a defenseless human to come rescue me.

“Are you Eric’s mate?” I ask.

“Yes, I am, but I came here with your second’s human to rescue you. The people upstairs knew we were coming though.” She says and I can hear the fear in her voice. Since she is Eric’s mate I know he will be here as soon as he can leave the safety of his day rest.

“You need to remain calm. Can I have your name?” I ask as I try to soothe her. It will do her no good to be agitated.

“My name is Sookie. Is there anyone else down here? Eric mentioned you had a mate, but he couldn’t get a hold of her. He said he tried for days after he learned you were gone.” I hear her say, but before I can respond I hear a groan from a male. I’m guessing it’s the other human that was brought down with her.

“Where are we? Why did they do this to me? This wasn’t a part of the plan.” I hear him say and then I hear the sound of skin hitting skin, very hard.

“How the hell could you do this to them? How could you betray Isabel, Godric and the rest of the vampires that trusted you?!?” I hear her shriek which wakes Catarina up from her day rest.

“What is going on Godric?” She whispers as she looks up at me with her beautiful sea green eyes.

“Eric’s mate, Sookie, is one of the two that were brought down before you went to rest. Apparently you were correct in seeing Isabel’s human when you were captured. He has betrayed us all. I do not know how Sookie found out, but she’s confronting him now.” I inform her before I go back to listening to their conversation or more like screaming match.

“All they want to do is play with us. They can’t love. Isabel would have never turned me. I gave up everything for her!” Hugo yells. I hear Sookie hit him one more time before screaming at him again.

“Stay away from me you traitorous snake! You wouldn’t know loyalty if it bit you in the ass. You also wouldn’t know what love is. Eric loves me with every fiber of his being. I am his mate you bastard and I’m sure Godric loves his mate with everything he is. They are both captured in this hell hole and it’s all your fault. You knew she was coming to see Godric. You set his capture and hers up.” She screams and then everything is silent. We have no choice, but to wait and hope Eric can come free us.

It’s hours later that I hear the basement door opening again and I know it is Gabe once again, but he doesn’t have anyone with him. He also doesn’t have anyone with him this times. I assumed he would stop at our cell as he has every night to taunt me, but I am wrong. I wish I had been right though because he goes to Sookie’s cell. The things I hear him say to her are appalling and I can tell they are upsetting my Catarina and bringing back painful memories for her.

“He’s going to rape her Godric. We have to do something.” She whispers frantically, but at the moment I have no idea what we could do. The door is made of silver so we cannot touch it. I’ve been in here for days so it has weakened me to where I cannot break it down myself, but then I realize where my logic has escaped me. Catarina is here with me! Together we should be able to break the door down.

“Together we can break the door down, my love. We should be able to kick it down if we try together.” And that’s exactly what we do.

By the time we get the door broken open and get to Sookie, Gabe is already on top of her and has ripped her shirt open. I go to grab him by the neck, but Catarina has beaten me to it. She has one hand wrapped around his throat and I can see her other grabbing him between his legs very hard.

“So you like to beat on women, do you? How about you pick on someone that can defend themselves? Try me for example. I can crush the tiny thing you have between your legs before you can blink again. You’d never be able to hurt another woman again, but of course you won’t live that long.” She hisses and I watch as she brings his throat to her mouth to drink him dry. She gets about halfway and stops.

“Why did you stop Catarina?” I ask as I give in an inquisitive look.

“You’ve been in here longer Godric. You need to feed as well. Come here.” She says and I know not to argue with her, but I throw a questioning look at Sookie.

“Go ahead Godric. I’ve seen Eric feed when I’ve been sick and cannot feed him myself.” She states and I watch her facial expression as I sink my fangs into his neck. She doesn’t even flinch and soon Gabe is dead.

“That death was too good for him.” She states and I see Catarina smile. I go to say something, but I can feel the frantic feelings of Eric as he enters the building.

“We’re down her my childe.” I call out in a normal tone.

I see him rush down to us and he drops to one knee in front of Catarina and myself.

“Godric, Catarina.” He whispers reverently. He holds the same amount of respect for Catarina as he does me.

“Eric, my childe, you should not have sent your mate in to rescue me. While I appreciate it, she could have been killed. It was a trap Eric. We have a traitor. She was almost raped.” And as soon as I say the last word he is in front of Sookie checking for injuries. I hear him hiss multiple times and I watch as he takes off his precious leather jacket to cover her up.

“I am so sorry Sookie. I had no idea it was a trap. I would have never sent you here if I had known.” He whispers and I can see his eyes start to fill with red.

“I know Eric. Hugo fooled everyone.” She whispers back.

“We need to leave Godric. They are going to notice soon that Gabe has not come back up. They will send more people down here. It is best that we are not down here when they do.” Catarina states and I quickly agree.

“You are right my dear. We need to get home.” I state and then turn to Eric, “Do not kill anyone Eric. We need to get out of here with as little attention drawn to us as possible. While I do not care for their lives I do care about all of ours. Mobs are never a good thing.” I state with a commanding tone. He simply nods and picks Sookie up. I do the same with Catarina even though I know she’s more than capable of walking.

As we get to the top of the stairs I see we need to go around a corner which seems to be a problem since with one look around said corner I realize it is filled with FOTS members.

“Stay here while Eric and I try to glamour them to let us out of here without hurting anyone.” I whisper and I wait for Catarina to nod, which she does.

“I’ll keep Sookie safe.” She whispers. I simply nod and walk off with Eric.

“Are you sure we can’t just kill them Godric?” Eric asks, but I can tell he is feeling amused by this.

“I wish we could Eric, but we really do need to get out of here as quietly as possible. Catarina has been hurt enough. She only drank half of the man that tried to rape Sookie and she was badly injured. She will need a lot more blood before this night is through.” I state and quickly walk to the men that are guarding our exit. I see Eric trying to talk his way out, but the men aren’t meeting our eyes. I’m about to just tell Eric to knock them out when I hear both women cry out for Eric to watch out. I turn quickly and see a man that was sneaking up on Eric with a stake in his hand. Eric quickly hits the man which knocks him unconscious and I do the same to the rest of the men.

“We need a different exit Godric.” Eric states as we hurry back to our mates.

“We can go through the sanctuary. Most churches have an exit there.” Sookie says and we all quickly agree.

We’re about to the end of the aisle in the sanctuary when we’re surrounded by several people with crossbows that have stakes on them. I hear Catarina hiss out angrily and I try to calm her down through our bond, but I know it won’t work completely. I know she’s just responding to being threatened while having her mate threatened at the same time. If they start to attack this will definitely not end well. Before I can say anything both Eric and Catarina offer themselves up in exchange for letting Sookie and myself go free. I hiss at her angrily, which I have never done before. I know this plan will not end well and that these humans will betray them, but there is nothing I can do as I am still surrounded.

“I’m sorry Godric.” I hear her whisper and I can both hear and feel the sadness coming from her. She is doing what she feels is best and I really cannot fault her for that or Eric for that matter. They both want to save their mates.

Sookie and I are both grabbed as we watch our mates be tied down with silver. I can hear Catarina hiss out in pain and I watch as Eric’s face contorts in the same pain. I knew he would not give them the satisfaction of verbally showing his pain, but Catarina is younger than him and feels it more. She also has more exposed skin to the silver chains.

“Leave them alone Newlin. Let us go. We have done nothing to you.” I hiss out loud enough for him and his congregation to hear.

“Not a chance vampire. Your kind killed my parents. I will not rest until each and every one of you are dead!” He shouts and motions for Sookie to be brought up next to him. I want to fight, but I am afraid of the stake that is pointed at Catarina’s heart. I know if I make a move they will stake her.

“You have nothing to gain from this Newlin. You are just making things worse on both of our species. We were once all human.” I state as I try to reason with him. I know there is no reasoning with this man, but I must try.

“I will not negotiate with subpar demons. The little fangbanging whore can burn with the filth she has thrown her lot in with.” He argues as he grabs Sookie around the arms once she is brought up to him.

“Let her go.” I hear Eric hiss out.

Before anyone responds the doors are thrown open and the vampires of my nest rush in. They have all of the humans subdued except for Newlin. He still has his gone pointed at Sookie’s head.

“Let her go.” I hear shouted with a heavy Southern accent.

“Move and I’ll kill her. She needs to burn with these demons!” Newlin shouts.

“Kill her and everyone here dies.” The same vampire responds. I know his sentence is a mistake, but there’s nothing I can do to shut him up. I watch as Sookie grimaces at his words. I get the feeling that she knows this vampire and does not like him. I’ll have to get the story on that another time.

_This is not going to end well_ , I think and just as I am about to make a move towards Newlin he is shot in the head with what looks to be green paint.

“Let her go Newlin.” I hear another heavy Southern accent shout. I look up into the balcony and see a male that resembles Sookie quite closely.

“Jason? What are you doing here?” Sookie asks, but gets no response as the man shoots Newlin in the hand that is holding the gun. He quickly loses his grip on Sookie and I am behind him before he can recover with his hair in a tight grip.

“Go free them Sookie, please?” I ask as politely as I can. She simply nods and rushes over to Eric and Catarina.

“Release Catarina first Sookie. She’s been injured enough tonight.” I hear Eric inform his mate and I am very grateful that he is taking care of my mate while I sort out this mess.

“I assume you are here for me, minions?” I ask my vampires.

“Yes Sherriff. We came as soon as we could especially after we smelled Catarina’s blood in the driveway of the nest.” Stan states and I am grateful to him for his quick response.

“Thank you. As you can see we can leave now.” I state and I am getting ready to let go of Newlin when he opens his mouth once again.

“I will hunt you all down. I will not rest until every single one of you is dead.” He shouts from his position on his knees in front of me.

“I could kill you now. You wouldn’t be a problem then.” I state and I can see agreement from my nest mates.

“Kill me. I will be welcomed in the Kingdom of Heaven. Jesus will protect me.” He states and I can tell he is convinced of his religion and his God.

“I am older than your Jesus. I do not recognize him.” I say and then I look to the vampires that have come to rescue me, “Let’s go home.”

I let go of the poor excuse for a human and rush to Catarina’s side.

“Are you alright my dear?” I ask her as I run my hands over her body. She hisses when they reach parts that have been burned by silver. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sookie doing the same thing to Eric.

“I am fine, my love. It is just a few burns. It’s nothing a feeding or two won’t heal.” She whispers as she kisses where my neck and shoulder meet.

“Are you ready to leave?” I ask.

“Are we just going to leave him alive Godric? He’ll want revenge you know.” She states and I know she is right, but I just do not want to kill the man. I am hoping he will eventually see the error of his ways.

“Hopefully he will see that he is wrong and leave this cause alone. Many have seen he was willing to kill an innocent human tonight. I hope they will rethink following him from now on.” I try to reassure her that we will be fine, but I know this is far from over.

“Very well Godric. Let us go home.” She says wearily.

“Yes, let us go home.” I say as I gather her in my arms and walk out the doors. Taking flight I can only think about keeping my mate safe for the rest of eternity.

 


End file.
